


On A Dark Desert Highway

by missamericana13



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericana13/pseuds/missamericana13
Summary: It wasn't like waking up; it was more like at that moment, the woman just came into existence. She had no memory of anything prior to where she was now sitting alongside the empty desert highway leaning against the side of a yellow car. She had no idea who she was, where she was, or how she got there.Loosely inspired by the song 'Hotel California'
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Kudos: 5





	On A Dark Desert Highway

It wasn't like waking up; it was more like at that moment, the woman just came into existence. She had no memory of anything prior to where she was now sitting alongside the empty desert highway leaning against the side of a yellow car. She had no idea who she was, where she was, or how she got there.

It had been almost an hour since she'd come to, her eyes fluttering open from where she lay on the pavement. Unsure who the vehicle, the only thing around her in the vast empty space, belonged to, she had opted to sit down and wait for the owner. Now, however, the sun was beginning to set, causing the air to cool. The woman bit her lip, mulling over her options, she may not know who she was, but she did know that breaking into someone else's car was illegal. Yet as time passed, the sky grew darker, and she began to shiver. The woman decided upsetting the owner seemed like a better bet than leaving herself to the elements. 

Still unsure, she glanced out into the vastness of the now pitch black desert, and an uneasy feeling taking root in the pit of her stomach solidified her decision as she pulled open the, thankfully unlocked, car door and settled into the driver's seat. She allowed herself a moment to breathe before looking around to find a small black handbag sitting on the passenger's seat. Already having broken one law today and hoping maybe there was something she could use to piece this situation together, the woman began to dig through the purse. 

The contents were pretty standard, makeup, some loose change, and a small wallet, the latter of which she opened carefully. Inside where were some loose bills, a credit card, and an ID. Her breath caught as she pulled the small plastic card from its spot tucked away in one of the side pockets. The face displayed on the identification was familiar, causing her eyes to shoot up to the rearview mirror in recognition just before images began to swim in front of her eyes. She was running from a house, throwing herself into the very vehicle where she now sat before taking off. 

So this was, presumably, her own car. Where she wanted to feel relief, there was only more confusion. She was unsure of what had just happened; was it a memory? A vision? How had she gotten to the desert when in, whatever that just was, trees were surrounding her, lush green grass covered the lawn she'd rushed through to get to the yellow Volkswagen. There were so many new questions layering themselves on top of the old ones.

At the very least, she could at least answer one thing. At the top of the ID, _her_ ID, there was a name in bold black lettering. **Mary Alice Brandon**

**Author's Note:**

> This one kind of just came to me and wouldn't leave my brain until it became a thing.  
> It's going to be a side, side, side project as I have multiple ongoing wips on my main account to work on. These chapters will be of varying lengths and updated erratically so hang on for a bumpy ride!  
> Please leave a kudos/review if you like where this one is going.


End file.
